


A Diamond in a Sea of Glass

by drowning_ophelia



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, We all need more Duncan Shepherd, cody fern - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_ophelia/pseuds/drowning_ophelia
Summary: You meet Duncan Shepherd at your family's estate and it doesn't take much to set the desire between you two ablaze.





	A Diamond in a Sea of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the movie The Neon Demon.

Rain was pattering gently against the large windows that were overlooking the park and a soft thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance. You had never particularly cared for your great grandfather’s estate as your parents had ever only taken you here for pompous high society events. This place was more of a showoff, a ridiculous display of how well-situated your family was and always had been. The only upside was the wonderfully curated, spacious, and always quiet library, where you loved to lose yourself. 

Today had been no different. While your mother was running around the place like a headless chicken, going insane over the fact that the sudden thunderstorm had messed up her long-planned garden party, you had hidden away in one of the heavy armchairs, a first edition of Frankenstein laying open in your lap. You barely cared that the party had now been postponed to tonight, changing not only its point in time but its entire theme. No one was expecting your help and neither your mother nor your father minded your absence.  
They were both still disapproving of you choosing literature over Yale’s law school; even though you were almost finished with the graduate program at Princeton. At least you had gone ivy, right?

Absentmindedly, your eyes wandered to the stained glass roof, the colors not as vibrant as you remembered them because the sun was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds, her rays unable to seep through the patterned panes.  
Indistinct chatter travelled up to your secret hiding spot on the wrap-around atrium balcony, making you snap out of your thoughts. Carefully you put down the book and tiptoed to the dark mahogany railing, your hands resting against the polished wood as you peeked down to the open double doors. 

Standing in the doorframe, deep in conversation with your father, was Duncan Shepherd. You hadn’t known that he had been invited to come here before all the other guests, but you weren’t surprised to see him either. Over the past few weeks, he had been in and out of your home, trying to woo your family into supporting one of his causes.

There was something about him that you didn’t particularly like and yet, you had to admit that he was ridiculously attractive. As he talked nonchalantly with your father, you allowed yourself to observe him from the safety of your vantage point.

Although he looked casual, in an all-black ensemble of jeans, boots, and a light sweater, sleeves pushed up, you knew that he was here on business. An expensive leather jacket hung over his arm and, as always, his dark blonde locks looked as if he had just run his fingers through them, leaving them in perfect disarray. You bit your lip as you imagined what it would feel like to run your fingertips over his chiseled jaw, his stubble, those ridiculous ice blue eyes regarding you closely as your lips came closer to his and—

“I’m sure the book is hidden somewhere upstairs. You’re more than welcome to take it. It makes for perfect bedtime reading,” your father chuckled and gave Duncan a friendly pat on the shoulder before disappearing down the hallway. 

Upstairs.

Frantically you hurried back to your armchair, slipping into your ballet flats and collecting your belongings before the unwanted guest would run into you. But just as you reached the door, Duncan had already climbed the stairs, coming to a sudden stop as he noticed you, faint surprise flashing across his stupidly handsome features. 

“[Y/N], I wasn’t aware that you were here.” He sounded friendly enough, although the small smile on his lips didn’t reach his eyes which were now busy studying every inch of you. All of a sudden you cursed yourself for wearing the airy shirt dress that hinted at your underlying lingerie. After all, your room was only down the hall, no one was supposed to see you. Duncan’s smile suddenly turned into an appreciative smirk. 

“How could you know I was here when your head is up my father’s ass?” The words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop them, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Duncan snorted, his attention definitely lead away from your appearance, “Excuse me?”  
“You heard me. I don’t need a degree in law or business to tell why you’re really here. Because it’s definitely not for the caterer’s cucumber sandwiches,” you straightened your spine, clutching the book and your phone against your chest, blocking out his view should it wander again.  
“Feisty,” Duncan purred, eyes blazing with playfulness, “I like it.” 

You ignored the blush that crept into your cheeks at his flirtatious tone and fought the fluttering in your chest. “The Picture of Dorian Gray is right over there, by the way,” you gestured towards your favorite shelf, “Now if you’ll excuse me.”  
As you turned to leave, Duncan’s words stopped you, “That wasn’t the book I was looking for.”  
“Maybe not, but I’m sure you’ll find it educational either way,” you said and hurried out the door, taking a deep breath when you were in the safety of your room. 

Not only did you need a cold shower, but, after all, you needed to find a different dress for the party tonight. You wouldn’t risk running into Duncan again without being better prepared. 

Unexpectedly, a cloudless and starry sky now smiled down upon the cocktail party, the moon still slowly rising behind the surrounding trees. Insects were buzzing and a nightingale had started singing her lament a while ago, her song now slightly muffled by the murmurs of people. The storm had swept the air clean, only the scent of rain and fresh cut grass lingering in the warm summer night. 

Most guests had started to file in a while ago and you had made sure to have raided the buffet before. With a glass of wine in hand, you kept your eyes peeled for Duncan, occasionally tugging at the skirt of your lustrous black silk-satin wrap dress.  
The swishy hem danced in the gentle breeze, falling away to reveal a little too much leg which your mother awarded with a chiding glance. She had asked you to change when she had noticed the top of your intricate lace bra peeking through from under the edges of the plunging neckline, but you had only shrugged, lying that this was the only dress you had brought for the occasion. Now she would ignore you for the rest of the evening, which was totally fine with you. 

The high patent leather pumps had already started to pinch your feet and you looked longingly into the dimly lit hallway — your safe haven wasn’t too far away. No one would roam the library when all conversation and ‘partying’ was restricted to the professionally prepared outdoor area. 

With a sigh, you decided to sneak away from the party, downing the wine as you walked inside, smiling politely at the strangers that passed you by. All this fuss for nothing.  
It suddenly felt stupid that you had used precious time on dressing up for a man who you loved to hate. It felt…pathetic. And yet, you had wanted nothing more than to taunt him with your appearance after the look he had given you this afternoon.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

Unsurprisingly, the library was deserted and dark. By muscle memory alone, you navigated through the room, only turning on a single light on the lower floor in the hopes that no one would notice you were in here. Your night was ruined and you weren’t in the mood for any superficial, insignificant smalltalk. 

Relief washed over you when you kicked off your heels and wiggled your numb toes, slowly bringing them back to life before letting your hands glide over the backs of the old books. These were so much better company than any of the conceited people out there.  
As you pulled out a leather-bound classic, eyes squinting to better make out the writing in the dim light, you heard the door being opened behind you.  
“I’m sorry, this room is private. But just follow the hallway and you’ll get straight to the party,” you called, not bothering to look up or behind you. 

“I knew I’d find you here.” His velvety voice, the smile audible in it, made a shiver dance down your spine. You took a deep, steadying breath before turning around, “Is that so, Mr. Shepherd?”  
He leaned casually in the doorframe, his outfit from earlier exchanged with a sharp black suit. You swallowed at the sight of him. There was just something about a man in a suit…this man in a suit. 

“You look ravishing,” he complimented and wetted his bottom lip as his gaze lingered on your cleavage. “You clean up well yourself,” you answered and couldn’t stop yourself from angling your leg slightly, making the silk glide over your skin, exposing your leg as it had just done outside.  
Duncan arched a brow, ice blue eyes meeting yours, hunger flickering in them, “Is this an invitation?”  
You sighed through your nose, feeling desire coiling in your lower abdomen, making it hard for you to not give him an answer you would regret later, “I don’t know. Is it? Would you like it to be?” 

Duncan turned away and disappointment flooded you immediately, but before you could ask him to stay, you realized that he only checked whether or not someone was overhearing your conversation. Quietly, he finally entered the library and closed the door behind himself.  
“I need you to tell me, clearly and decidedly, if this is an invitation.” There was an edge in his voice that made his words seem like a command. “I will not touch you, I will leave immediately if you want me to. But if you want me to stay, I need you to tell me.” 

He put his hands into his pockets, trying to appear unruffled and composed. But that hunger still flashed in his eyes, an unbridled desire, a burning need to conquer the princess on her own grounds. It was that look which meant your downfall.  
This was no longer a game that you could win. You wanted him so much it consumed you. Had wanted him ever since you had met him for the first time, many months ago.  
As you had gotten ready, the thought of him kept dancing in your head, the fantasy that had manifested itself earlier slowly unfolding. Although you wanted to, you couldn’t shake the building need that had lodged itself between your legs, yearning for his touch and attention. 

“I want you to stay,” you admitted and bit your lip as he sauntered towards you, a predatory smile tugging at the corners of his delicious mouth.  
“Tell me, [Y/N], what else do you want?” he purred as he tugged at the tie around your waist playfully. His other hand rested next to your head, his closeness urging you to lean against the stacks. “Don’t be shy. Tell me what you want me to do to you,” he leaned in to breathe the question against the skin of your neck. His hand found your waist, beckoning warmth radiating through the thin fabric. Duncan brushed a ghost of a kiss onto your tender skin and you felt your cheeks flush with excitement.  
You didn’t know what you wanted him to do. You just wanted him. 

“I want you to…,” you gasped as he trailed kisses up your jaw, lips so close to your own now. “Yes?” he urged. “I want you to have me. Right here,” you breathed.  
“Good girl.” He chuckled triumphantly before his lips crashed against yours. Lazily his tongue ran over your bottom lip, asking you to grant him entry. As you granted him entry, your fingers slipped into his hair. Tonight it would look disheveled because of you. 

While your tongues danced, Duncan untied your dress, the silk falling away far too willingly. He broke away from you, to breathe you in. “One might think you wear all of this just for me, Miss [L/N].” His voice was slightly raspy and you reveled in the knowledge that it was you who excited him.  
Impatiently you reached for his growing bulge, feeling how his excitement was starting to strain against his pants. He was bigger than you had expected and your mouth went slightly dry at the realization. 

“Let me cherish you first,” he said and kissed you again, not sliding the dress off of your shoulders, should you have to cover yourself up quickly. Instead, he tugged at the delicate lace covering your breasts, clever fingers pinching your nipples. You moaned in response. “Do you like that?”  
You could only breathe out a yes, leaning into his touch eagerly, as one hand slowly traveled south, tracing over your abdomen before dipping into your panties. 

Duncan stifled your moan with a kiss as he slipped a finger between your folds, carefully exploring you. When he finally found your bundle of nerves, you were grateful for the bookcase behind you. You put an arm around his neck, needing more support as your knees buckled slightly. 

“I could make you cum this way,” he announced, a malicious grin on his handsome face, “But I think we’ll try something else first.” 

Your heart pounded, blood rushing in your ears, when you saw him falling to his knees in front of you, “Spread your legs for me.” Not a request, but an order. “I want to taste you.”  
Duncan helped to angle your leg, the back of your thigh resting on his strong shoulder as he slid your lace panties to the side. When he plunged a finger into you, his touch coaxed sounds of pleasure from your lips. His stubble burned against your inner thighs as he found his place, his tongue starting to work. As his free hand slowly caressed your thigh, your fingers wound themselves into the silky strands of his hair while he worked on you. This was better than any fantasy.

Never before had your body reacted so intuitively to a lover before. It just instinctively followed his rhythm as if this was a perfectly choreographed dance and you melted into his luxurious touch. 

When Duncan was satisfied with how wet you had become for him, he added another finger, stretching you for what was undoubtedly to come later. Immediately you shifted slightly, a silent urge to feel his fingers deeper inside of you. Duncan suddenly stopped sucking at your clit, eyes looking up at you lazily, “Don’t get greedy.”  
“Duncan, please, I just—” you panted, unable to finish your sentence as lust clouded your mind. “I will decide when you’re ready,” he snarled, voice husky from his own arousal. It excited him to see you at his mercy, to know that you would fall apart under his caress. 

He kissed the inside of your thigh brazenly, mouth slowly climbing back to where you wanted it. Languidly his fingers began moving inside of you again, indulging you with what you had asked for. While his tongue tantalized you, he increased the rhythm of his fingers until you felt a well-known feeling build inside of you. When your climax finally ripped through you violently, you called out his name, not caring if anyone outside these walls could hear you. 

Duncan’s fingers remained inside of you for a moment until your walls had relaxed around them again. Breathlessly, you slumped against the bookshelves, sweet aftershocks still humming through your body. He pressed a last kiss onto your thigh before standing up gracefully.  
“You taste exquisite,” he noted, his eyes burning into yours as he licked his fingers clean of you. The sight roused your desire anew and you put your arms around him, lips meeting in a sensuous kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue. 

“Let me return the favor,” you offered, one hand already slipping down to his pants where his erection was practically begging to be released. Duncan tried to stifle a moan as you palmed his excited length. “Please,” you added playfully, pushing his perfectly fitted dinner jacket off his shoulders. With the door unlocked, you knew that it was too risky to undress him completely but you wouldn’t deny yourself the need to feel some naked skin under your palms. 

“Let me taste you, too,” you whispered and unbuckled his belt, the feeling of the leather against your skin sparking your courage, “Maybe I want you to give me a whipping with this later.” Duncan blinked at your request, pleasant surprise written on his face. “After all, I was quite rude to you earlier. Maybe you should punish me for it.”  
“Would you enjoy that?” His commanding tone faltered slightly and he tilted his head to the side predatorily. “Yes, I would enjoy that very much.” In fact, you could barely wait to have the leather bite into the skin of your behind, marking you. 

You were just about to kneel before him, when his hand grasped your arm firmly, “Later.” The frown on your face softened when he went on, “Later, you will take me to your room. You will lock the door and then you can taste me, we can play, and I can make you feel things you have never felt before.” A blush blossomed over your cheeks at the promise. “But right now, I just want to fuck you against the works of Shakespeare. Hard.” 

Although you knew he’d punish you for it later, you couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, “I’m not sure the Bard would approve.” Duncan just shrugged elegantly, his hands finally freeing his impressive length, a sight which immediately silenced you. “The only approval I need is yours,” he countered. And he knew he had it. 

Strong hands pushed you up against the stacks, his mouth on yours, a certain urgency suddenly driving his movements; he needed his own release. 

More than willingly you hooked a leg around his waist, helping him to slowly ease himself into you. Duncan groaned lowly as he stretched you, filling you completely. He brushed a kiss against your lips while you got used to the delicious fullness.  
You knew that this would be quick and rough when his hand grabbed your hip, pinning you down before he eased out slightly. As he slammed into you again, you met his movement, his fierce thrust only the beginning of a merciless rhythm that elicited moans from you. Whoever would pass by the library would definitely hear you. Your noises of pleasure, the sound of skin meeting skin. Over and over again.

The bookshelf bit into your back as Duncan continued his ferocious onslaught and you felt another orgasm building inside of you. Your body tensed in anticipation and your eyes rolled back as you approached the edge. “Come for me, [Y/N],” he urged, tone dripping with his own lust.  
Duncan’s request was your undoing and you surrendered yourself to the wave of pleasure rolling over you, leaning your head against the books, fingers digging into him for support. Stars danced before your eyes when his last stroke promised his own culmination of pleasure and he emptied himself inside of you. 

Both of you were panting, limbs trembling from this moment of pure bliss. Wordlessly, you parted, adjusting your clothing to look decent again — if only for the short moment until you’d enter your room. 

“Where have you been all this time?” Duncan suddenly demanded and took your face between his hands, his touch strangely loving and gentle. “Right here. Amongst the greatest love stories ever told,” you said and ignored the unexpected tightness in your chest.  
Although he had just pleasured you beyond compare, this felt much more intimate, as his eyes searched yours for answers to questions he hadn’t yet asked, “You’re truly a diamond in a sea of glass. And I’ve finally found you.”

Duncan leaned in to kiss you, carnal desire completely exchanged with something else, something pure and almost innocent. And you knew that this wasn’t the beginning of just another love story — it was the beginning of one of the greatest. One for the books.


End file.
